This invention relates generally to an herbal food supplement and intestinal tract cleanser. More particularly, the invention is directed to an herbal formulation useful for cleansing Candida from the intestinal tract of the human body.
Herbal formulations can provide a supplement to the daily human diet, and additionally can provide a natural way to cleanse the intestinal tract of Candida, as well as other toxins and food particles. Such formulations are useful for treating a condition known as xe2x80x9cleaky gut.xe2x80x9d
Leaky gut is a condition in which the mucosa of the intestinal tract is compromised, thereby allowing toxins and food particles to penetrate the lining of the intestinal tract and enter the body""s blood stream. The body itself may naturally attempt to counteract this phenomenon, usually with several negative side effects. Firstly, the body may attempt to produce antibodies to combat the toxins. This will result in the body developing allergies to the foods which have caused the breakdown of the intestinal tract lining. Furthermore, the liver may increase its production of detoxifying enzymes. The activation of some of these enzymes may release harmful free radicals as a byproduct. These oxidizing free radicals may, in turn, damage the liver and other tissues, resulting in a weakened immune system. Symptoms of leaky gut may include irritable bowel disease, chronic fatigue, food allergies, and arthritis.
Candida Albicans, a common yeast, is part of the regular flora (bacteria) in the digestive tract. In a healthy state, the Candida exist in a ratio of about one Candida per one million other bacteria. Due to many modern-day factors, this yeast can proliferate beyond correct proportion. Yeast overgrowth related disorders may then develop, such as yeast infections, rectal itch, constipation, bloating, skin problems, and the like.
With long term infestation, Candida yeast shifts to a fungal form, developing roots called rhizoids that can grow into the intestinal wall. These rhizoids cause the intestine to become porous (leaky gut), allowing toxins and undigested proteins and carbohydrates to flow through the bowel wall and be absorbed into the body and blood stream. The immune system then produces antibodies (proteins) which attempt to neutralize the Candida overgrowth. These antibodies can cause the body to become hypersensitive to certain foods and molds, create a variety of food allergies, interfere with hormonal activity, and cause nutritional deficiencies.
It would be desirable to prepare an herbal formulation which would act as a food supplement as well as cleanse Candida from the body""s intestinal tract, thus allowing rejuvenation of the intestinal tract lining to diminish the passage there through of toxins and food particles.
Accordant with the present invention, there surprisingly has been discovered an herbal formulation which acts as a food supplement, and is useful for cleansing Candida from the intestinal tract. The herbal formulation comprises a liquid and a solid, said liquid comprising:
oregano leaf;
orange peel;
Oregon grape root;
pau d"" arco;
cinnamon bark;
clove bud; and
peppermint leaf; and
said solid comprising:
uva ursi;
garlic bulb;
magnesium caprylate;
citricidal extract;
pau d"" arco;
calcium undecylenate;
barberry root;
neem leaf;
olive leaf; and
berberine sulphate.
The herbal formulation of the present invention is useful as a food supplement, and is additionally particularly useful for cleansing Candida from the body""s intestinal tract.